<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm your fool in a one-man show by sparrowvanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256025">i'm your fool in a one-man show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvanya/pseuds/sparrowvanya'>sparrowvanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Other, Tags will be updated, masterversary, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvanya/pseuds/sparrowvanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of thoschei oneshots, based on the prompts from the fiftieth masterversary mini events.</p><p>title from runaways by all time low, chapter titles will be the prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm your fool in a one-man show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You didn’t mean that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s still smoke curling up from the pan on the stove, fire only just finally extinguished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a universal law that the Doctor wasn’t supposed to be allowed to cook. Whenever he ended up anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> food or a heat source, things ended up in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typically the Master was good at keeping him away from the kitchen. This time, the Doctor had disabled him again, leaving his own path open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had been intended as a romantic gesture, making dinner for the two of them, but he really should know by now that it wouldn’t end well. They’d been doing this for centuries, after all. Every once in a while the Doctor would try to cook, and the Master would sigh and shake his head and start cleaning up the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he’d nearly set the kitchen on fire, the Master just barely managing to get a lid on the pan before the flames got to the (wooden) cabinets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, every time they did this, the Doctor would smile at the Master in that innocent “whoops I didn’t mean to do that” way, and any disappointment or exasperation would fade away, the corners of the Master’s lips would curve upward and he’d make another dinner for the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it would be easier to teach the Doctor to cook. Maybe it would be easier to get a flameproof kitchen. But the Master wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on tumblr: @<a href="https://sparrowvanya.tumblr.com/">sparrowvanya</a> or @<a href="https://keeperofthematrix.tumblr.com/">keeperofthematrix</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>